Another Hour
by NikitaTaichou007
Summary: Another hour together the, hour they know each others more.
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: I'm re-watching all the NCIS episodes. Ziva and Tony are the cutest couple on the show even tho it wasnt even established in the series. Please be nice, my first NCIS fanfic. I don't own the characters so I don't claim credit on them.))

* * *

After the investigation in Stillwater, PA... The birthplace of their boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jackson Gibbs gave his son the keys to the car he finished that Jethro only dreamed in his teenage years. Gibbs takes the keys from his father and hands the federal issued car to his senior field agent, Tony. The Gibbs' says their thanks and goodbyes. Gibbs opens the door to his dream car and sped pass DiNozzo at the light smiling and thinking upon memories from the last time he left his hometown.

* * *

Tony,Ziva, Abby and Tim watches their boss zooming pass them.

"Well, he isn't going to allow one of us driving that car around. Especially you, Ziva." Tony commented and she hits him in the stomach.

"What's wrong with my driving?" Ziva asked.

"Well Zi, you almost killed McGee and I that one time in the NCIS van."He said looking over at her.

"Just drive, Tony." She replied looking out the window.

"On it." He said pressing the gas paddle looking in his rear view mirror to the back seats of Tim and Abby sharing music earbuds hour passed Ziva, Tim and Abby fell asleep.

Tony drives looks over at Ziva smiles then turns his eyes back on the road. Another hour has passed he hears Ziva whimpers quietly in her sleep like she's having a bad dream. Tony pulls over on the side of the road. Looking behind him his two friends are still asleep. Looking back over to Ziva, placing his hand on the side of her face gently rubbing his thumb against her cheek and whispering her name.

"Ziva...Ziva..." He says quietly still rubbing her cheek as she stirs from her sleep.

"Tony...?" She says in a raspy voice repositioning herself looking at him blushing a little.

"You were having a nightmare and I was concerned." He answered.

"I'm fine Tony. How much longer till were back?" She asked him shifting away from his touch.

"Okay, if you say so. two and half hours left." He said dropping his hand from her he interlaces his hand to her hand to his lips, kisses the back of her hand looking up at her.

"Someday you'll tell me about your nightmare and I'll listen. Your not alone anymore, Ziva." Tony said starting up the car again and not letting go over her hand.

* * *

Another hour passes, Abby wakes up looking around to see where they are. She looks at the middle console of her best friends holding hands. She nudges Tim besides her, once he's fully conscious she points to the middle console. Tim just smiles and nods at Abby. They watch the interaction when Ziva keeps squeezing Tony's hand here and there till they fell asleep again.

"Tony?" Ziva asked in the long silence.

"Yea, Zi?" He replied.

"What are we doing?" She asked again.

"I'm driving us home." He said driving.

"No, Tony. Why all of the sudden to be concern about me?" She looked at him.

"I've always been concern of you since you joined team Gibbs." He said as he pulled in the employee parking lot.

"Tony, we're just going now. We'll see you both tomorrow." Tim said getting out with Abby. Tony never broke eye contact with Ziva. He cut the engine when his friends got out of the car.

"Tony, I'm fine." She said breaking eye contact opening her door to get out.

"Ziva... Wait!" He looked back at him and he looks into her eyes and closes his eyes moving closer to her. Their lips touch, a small and gentle kiss. Pulling away Ziva stares at him and kisses him again.

* * *

Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**((A/N: Hello back again. Pretty much bored, Just finished school for now. I just waiting response on my applications for a Forensic technician internship. Again i don't own the characters. P.S. lemon content below. Warning. ))**_

* * *

They pull away and stare into each other's eyes again.

"Tony, we can't do this. We'll be breaking rule number twelve." She said.

"Ziva, boss says most of his rules have an expectation. This one is an exception." He responded moving closer to kiss her again.

"Yes, then we should finish this at one of our places than in a government issued vehicle. " She said in between their shared kiss.

Tony pulls away and smirks at her. He pulls the car around to the parking lot, getting out and going to his car opening the trunk grabbing a duffle bag walking back to Ziva giving her a quick kiss and swiping her car keys from her hand.

"I'll drive. I'll like to make to your place in one piece." He smirked entering her mini and starting it up.

* * *

Gibbs was over hearing DiNozzo and David's conversation in the dark waiting in his car after he grabbed his stuff from the squad room. He watched them leave in Ziva's mini. Gibbs to just smile and shook his head and drove home.

* * *

Tony parked in front of Ziva's complex, getting out running around helping her out of her car grabbing his duffle bag and his backpack plus his Ziva's backpack. They walked up to her apartment door; she unlocked it and opened the door for him. He tossed their stuff on her couch turned around and looked at her as she relocked her door, walked toward her room. Tony stalked behind her, waited for her to remove her gun and badge setting them on end table beside her queen size bed. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"So where were we?" He said in her ear.

"Right here." She replied turning around kissing him removing his gun and badge placing them beside hers.

_*****LEMON CONTENT*****_

She turns back to him pulling off his tie, unbuttoning his shirt pulling it out of his jeans and unbuckling his belt dropping them on the floor. Tony pulls the blouse over her head tossing it behind him; he picks her up and places her on her bed. Straddling her hips kisses her from her lips to the back of her ear down her neck and to her collarbone.

"Mmm….. Tony." She moaned.

He continued kisses reached behind underneath her unclasping her bra pulling it away from her beautiful body. He pulled away and marveled at her body.

"This view is better than your bathing suit back in L.A., covering you up." He spat smiling and kissing her lips again.

As he worked his way back down sucking on one nipple to the other. She moaned rubbing her hips against him wanting more. Ziva runs her fingernails gently up and down his slightly hairy chest, stopping at the top rim of his jeans unbuttoning and unzipping them. She moans again as she slips her hand pass his pants and boxers, moving her hand up and down his shaft. Tony freezes for a moment moans from her movements pushes his hips more towards her hand. He moans again removing her slacks and thong off, as she pushes the rest of his pants and boxers off him with her feet. Tony reposition himself pushing the tip of his shaft into her tight clit. As he pushes into her slowly, she grips on his shoulders pulling him closer and more into her. He slowly moves in and out of her then quickens the pace.

"TONY! I'M ALMOST THERE! FASTER PLEASE!" She yelled arching her back toward him.

Tony holds back a little longer till he feels her reaching her peak. Once she did, he too released his cum in her. He pulls out of her both moaning and both heavily breathing. He lies beside her and pulls her to lie on top of his chest. He covers them with her sheets and kisses her forehead.

"And that was better sex we had on our first mission together." He said catching his breath looking down at her.

Ziva just giggles and snuggles into him a bit more and both falling asleep.

* * *

_**Review please. :) I have Chapter 3 done and is at standby. Just waiting for one review and i'll post it. :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**((A/N: Here we go again. Another Chapter. :) Again i don't own the characters.))**_

* * *

The sun has rise above the horizon, sunlight rays shining through windows past the curtains on to the couple. Ziva was the first to wake up; she looks over at her partner smiles recollecting the memories last night. Another hour has passed since she woke, watching Tony sleeping. Tony finally stirs from his sleep, stretching outward and yawns. Ziva just watches him and giggles.

"Hey…" Tony said with a groggy voice.

"Hey, sleepy head." Ziva replied looking at the time.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Wonderful. We have an hour and half before we have to be at work." She said smirking at him.

"As I recall you, like being to top and in control." He said, pulling her on top of him.

"Oh you remembered." She grinned back at him.

*****LEMON CONTENT*****

Ziva guides Tony's shaft into her, she slowly sits on him and moves her hips in circles watching his face. She teases him then moves up and down him slowly. He places his hands on her ass lifting up a little more and pushing her back down on him harder. They both moan and groan for the next hour they reached their peak, Tony cums inside of her and Ziva holds onto him tightly as she released herself. She lies onto of his chest catching her breath. He turns them over kisses her lips pulls away and smiles.

*****LEMON ENDS*****

"We best get ready before boss is suspicious out us; my car hasn't left the employee lot." He said giving her a kiss.

Ziva slips out from underneath him, grabs some clothes from her closest and goes into the bathroom. Tony rolls back over on his back smiles then gets up grabs his boxers slips them on and walks to the living room. He digs through his duffle bag for his clothes, waits for her to get out of the bathroom.

_5 minutes later…._

Ziva emerges from the bathroom fully clothed hair up in her usual braid bellbottom slacks with a black and white florid button up shirt. Tony just stares at her.

"Tony, rule number five. You don't waste good or whatever boss tells you. We need to leave soon." She said clipping her gun to her side and badge on her belt.

Tony rushes into the shower and comes out two minutes later dressed in a white long sleeved collared shirt in blue jeans. He too grabs his gun and badge.

"Okay, sweet cheeks, let's go!" Tony said grabbing his duffle bag and their NCIS backpacks.

Ziva laughs locking the door behind them and leads the way down to her car. She unlocks her car and gets in as Tony puts their stuff in the backseat, opens the driver side door slips in and Ziva hands over her keys to him.

"You don't want to drive?" He asked her starting the mini up.

"No, I can't stare at you while I drive." She said smiling at him.

"Okay." He said back pulling off from the curb.

* * *

He drives them to work, one hand on the wheel and the other holding her hand. His thumb rubs the back side of her hand. Tony parks her car noticed that Boss, McGee and Abby are already there. He looks at her, cutting the engine and gets out grabbing their stuff. Ziva locks her car and takes her backpack from him.

"Their already here so means we have to prepare for this." DiNozzo said walking in besides her.

The elevator doors opens up to the squad room they walk to their respective desks. McGee winked at them too and had seen boss in his slight vision sight went back to focus on his work, signaling the two to do the same. They have seen Gibbs walk down from the stairs coming from the director's office and went to work.

"DiNozzo! David! Conference room! NOW!" Gibbs yelled walking pass them with his coffee in his right hand.

Tony and Ziva looks at each other like hell has frozen over. They got up and followed their boss to the conference room.

* * *

_**(( Please Review. :) Chapter 4 is done. Just waiting for the right moment to post it. ))**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(( A/N: Hey again, i hope you all are liking my fanfic. I enjoy writing this fic so please review. ))**_

* * *

Ziva and Tony walks into the conference room, Gibbs was already sitting down at the table files spread out. Director Vance shut the door behind them as they sat down and Vance sat down at the end of the table. Everyone was silent; Ziva and Tony were sitting there nervously for an hour. Gibbs looks from the files two his favorite agents, pulls his glasses off and puts them down the files.

"So DiNozzo, you finally get the girl of your dreams. Ziva you finally let your walls fall around him. And it only took you both years to prove it too. Rule number twelve isn't going to apply anymore, until you screw it up DiNozzo and she ends up on doorstep. You understand me?" Gibbs announced.

"Yes, Boss. I understood." Tony quickly replied in relief.

"Okay now that is out-of-the-way. We have a problem." Gibbs said.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"Director David, has insisted that Michael Rivkin to be deployed over here for a few months. He said that Michael is Ziva's intent. Apparently he is one of your childhood friends, Ziva you'll be going undercover in this relationship to find the real reason he is here." Director Vance said.

"I'm guessing I have no say into this operation?" Tony stood up looking up the Director.

"DiNozzo, it can't be helped. You both can have your relationship here and at your home. But David's home will be off-limits till this mission is over. Both of you go home and sort this out. There is no case today." Gibbs ordered.

"Rivkin arrives in a day, so quickly accommodate." Vance quickly said as they left.

* * *

Tony and Ziva grabbed their backpacks at their desk. They walked on the elevator down to the lobby and both walking to parking lot.

"Tony, I'm sorry." Ziva mumbled…

"Stop, Zi, rule number six. Never apologize – it's a sign of weakness. You're not weak. You're strong, beautiful and independent women. The one fell for." Tony explained.

"Awe…Tony. Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Shh…Hey how bout you come over watch a movie with pizza." He said hugging her back.

"Okay, I would like that. I have to go home and clean up the house since we left a mess this morning and I start that mission sometime tomorrow." Ziva replied.

"Sure, I'll see you in an hour than?" Tony asked.

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour." She said leaning up to kiss him.

Tony kisses her back then pulls away looking into her eyes for few moments and pulls her back in for another kiss. They pulled away and went to their respected vehicles. Tony drove to his home walked inside tidied up his place. Ziva did the same thing at her own place, putting hers and Tony's clothes in the hamper to be washed. She grabbed her small overnight bag stuff some clothes to stay the night at Tony's. It's their last real night together before he mission starts. She sighed grabbing her bags and keys walk out of her apartment locking her door and into her mini. She knocks on Tony's door, waits for him to open and he does a second later.

"Hey." He said with the door open looking at her face and marveled body.

* * *

_**(( Please review, i appreciate it. please. :) ))**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**((A/N: Another chapter done. lol. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to do. But at least i could tell each chapter is ranging from 600-750 words. Which is good. I need a break from a long writing like my other fanfic story. Anyways ...i hope you enjoy this one.))**_

* * *

"Hey Tony." She said letting herself into his apartment looking around setting her overnight bag on the beside his twin size bed.

"Oh I see you found my bedroom." He said a little ashamed at his small bed.

"How are we going to fit on that tiny bed?" She asked.

"You see I've never brought a woman back to my place. You're the first to be here. My place is where I relax with no other. But I'm sure that would change. I'm not lying either, you are the first women to step foot in my home… besides senior has already let in a woman down the hall getting it on I had to strip out the furniture they where touching…" Tony trailed on.

"Well since I'm on this mission and you can't come over to mine I'm going to be staying her more often I hope. So I think it is time for an upraid." She said.

"Upgrade, Zi. It's time for an upgrade." He replied.

"Whatever. It made more sense to me." She said leaning her head against his.

"Look I know what you have do in the mission. I don't like it. I don't this Michael guy touching or looking at you. I finally got you, and I don't want to lose you already." He said under his breath.

"Tony I have something to tell you. Can you order some pizza please while I get settled and I put in a movie?" She moved away from and digged into her bag for a movie.

Tony watches her turning away he opens his cell phone orders a pizza for them. Closes his phone and walks back into the living room watches Ziva putting the 1956 German film _The Sounds of Music, _into his DVD player. She sat up on the couch twiddling her thumbs together gathering her thoughts what she is going to tell Tony. Tony sat down beside her and looked up at her.

"Ziva, what did need to tell me something?" He asked.

"This started back when Director Vance broke up the team sending me back to Israel. My father assigned Michael Rivkin and I to mission in Morocco. I'm his handler; my father believes that he'll be a perfect husband for me. Once my father told me Director Vance is asking me back to NCIS, I took the chance. I didn't want to be there and that I was meant to be here. By the time I came back I hoping that you'll be back from your deployment by then but you weren't. I missed you then and still do…. Um… we did hit it off three months, but it was nothing to me. Out of anyone, I wanted it to be you and not him." She explained the time she was away from NCIS.

"Ziva thanks for telling me this, I thought you were going to say that you were really going to marry him." He said felt relieved holding her hands.

The door bell rang so he got up getting the door paying for the pizza and tipping the pizza guy. He shuts the door with his foot. Tony sets the box on the counter turns around grabs to plates for them. They haven't eaten in a while so grabbing a two pieces each for each other. Tony waltz back into the living room handing Ziva her plate as he sets his plate on the coffee table.

"Would you like a beer, sweet cheeks?" He asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah." She said taking bites of her pizza.

Tony came back with two open bottles of beer, placing them on the table and grabbed his plate watching the movie she put in his DVD. An hour later the movie ended both plates were cleared off and both bottles were empty leaving the couple cuddled up on the couch peacefully sleeping.

* * *

**_(( Please Review. I will really appreciate it. :) ))_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**((A/N: I'm back again. Funny how these short chapters are coming out faster than long chapters i used to do in the past. Well i hope you like this one. Im currently working on the next chapter. :D ))**_

* * *

Tony woke up in the middle of the night turning off the TV and DVD player. He tried his best to slowly move so Ziva wouldn't wake up and that didn't work because she did start moving around but didn't wake, luckily. He stops his movements for a few seconds grabbing the blanket laying on the couch drapes it on them; she moves again snuggling closer to him. Tony just settles his hands around on her back holding her close to him.

An hour later Ziva wakes looking around forgetting she was staying at Tony's apartment. She looks down smiling at her partner peacefully sleeping underneath her. She watches him till she falls back to sleep and that she did.

Another hour has passed, the sun is just coming up to set and Tony wakes first he looks down at Ziva tracing his thumb over her face smiling. Ziva finally stirs awake grabbing his hand to stop in place and lies back down on his chest.

"Zi, it's time to get up. Your mission starts today, so we have to get to office soon." He said trying to sit up.

"Go back to sleep DiNozzo. I don't want to do this mission." She held onto him.

"I know sweet cheeks, I don't want you do this mission either but we don't have a choice. At least you get to stay at my place here and there." He added.

"Can we go out to breakfast then?" Ziva sat up on looking down at him.

"Of course we can. Coffee shop then?" He responded gave her a peck on the lips.

She kisses him back and deepens the kiss than pulls away quickly getting off of him. She walks towards his bedroom picking up her bag pulling out her clothes changing out of yesterdays outfit. Tony gets up puts the plates away in the sink, pizza in the fridge and empty beer bottles in the trash. He walks into his room, grabs a fresh clean white collared buttoned up shirt, black tie, grey slacks and overcoat. He tries to fix tie perfectly.

"Here let me do that for you." She implied adjusting his tie.

"Thanks." He blushed looking at her.

"Okay let's go." She remarked grabbing her gun and badge.

"Your overnight bag?" He asked.

"Keep it here; it's not my last night staying here. I'll just buy more clothes to fill your closet." She replied grabbing her keys to her mini.

"I'll meet you there then." He said giving her a kiss before going into his car and driving off.

* * *

Ziva smiles and gets into her car following him close behind. They parked walking into the coffee shop hand in hand. Ziva sat at a table as Tony went to order their coffee and muffin. He returned to the table handing her the coffee and muffin then he goes back the café bar grabbing his coffee and sits down at the table.

"Hey whatever happens on this mission, I'll stand beside you. I've had a lot thinking last night and this morning. I know it's too soon, but I want to tell you that I love you and I've always have." He confessed holding her hand and looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Tony do you mean that?" She asked putting her coffee down.

"I do mean it. I've always known that you're my soul mate but I wasn't sure how to tell you then until now." He replied.

"I should call my father and tell him I don't need Michael here to be my handler. We should get to the office I'll call him then." She said leaning over to kiss him.

* * *

_**(( Please Review. I'll appreciate it. :) ))**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**((A/N: Here i am once again. wow spitting out chapters left and right. Well this one the longest one there is a lot going on in this one. So i hope you enjoy this one. Also this is the one i'll post for the day. It's 4am PDT and i need some sleep but i will write more when i awake. Again i do not own the characters.**_

_**P.S. i don't know much of Israel so i just go on as much as i know from my favorite NCIS character. ))**_

* * *

Once they arrived in separate cars at the office. They enjoyed their conversation on the elevator of to the squad room. The bell dings opening the doors a man is standing next her desk. She looks at Tony squeezes his hand.

"Michael, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting tonight at dinner?" Ziva asked him putting her stuff down.

"Ziva, who is that guy's hand you just held and squeezed?" He asked her.

"I'm her partner, very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. We work many cases together and you are?" He explained and asked him.

"I'm Michael Rivkin a Mossad officer and Ziva's intent." He retorted.

"hmm not for long…" Tony said under his breath.

"Grab your gear! Dead marine!" Gibbs walked pass DiNozzo head slapping him to his desk grabbing his gun and badge.

"Sorry, Michael I have to go." She turned away.

Before she left he grabbed her arm tightly in his grasped and kissed her then let her go watching her. Tony watches the event that just happened between his girlfriend and his rival and his blood boiling under his skin. McGee looks from Rivkin to Ziva and Tony who is about to rage. Ziva walked onto the elevator it closed as it is about to go down Gibbs flipped the emergency switched stopping the elevator.

"Check her arm DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered his senior agent.

Tony gently pulls up the sleeve of her shirt; a dark hand print was left on her forearm. Gibbs takes photos of her arm on his phone.

"You two go to the crime scene. DiNozzo watch over Ziver. I'll deal with Rivkin and Vance. McGee with me; no one roughly puts their hands on my agents, especially the women." He announced hugging Ziva kissed her forehead.

* * *

The elevator continues down the garage getting into the NCIS van, Gibbs and McGee goes back to the squad room.

"McGee go to Abby's lab hack into all of Rivkin's files and find me answers." Gibbs ordered.

Jethro barges into Vance's office ignoring his secretary trying to stop him.

"Gibbs what do I own this pleasure of your presence?" Leon asked as Rivkin sits at the chair across the desk.

"He roughly grabbed my agent! Just because she's a women and your intent doesn't mean anything. She is a part of my team. You hurt Ziva again, I can't guarantee either me or my other agents will shoot you on site. Ziva is the most valuable asset to this agency and I'm not going to stand here to watch you break her. Do not forget that." Gibbs yelled showing Leon the photo of Ziva's forearm on his cell phone.

"Michael you are U.S. soil and at the Navy yard that respects all women. As our most fortunate ally we have between our counties I respect the rules. " Director Vance said.

"Well Director David and I will have a nice talk, once he hears that his daughter is getting involved with weak Americans and has soiled her make her weaker." Michael said getting up and showing himself out.

* * *

Tim walks into Abby's lab and starts working his orders hacking into files at Mossad with a hidden firewall.

"Timmy! What are you doing down here?" Abby asked hugging him.

"Boss has asked me to hack into the Mossad files about Michael Rivkin. Before we were about to leave to a crime scene, he roughly grabbed Ziva's arm. Tony and Boss had the look in their eyes like they are ready to shoot him where he stood." McGee looked into files.

* * *

Another hour later... Tony and Ziva are driving to the crime scene in the government issued vehicle. The ride was quiet he didn't want to pressure to say anything. He could just tell that she was scared of Rivkin but she wasn't going to tell him that she is. They reach their destination and got to work. Taking photos, collecting evidence and questioning the witness. Ducky and Palmer has arrived to the scene.

"Where are Gibbs and McGee?" Ducky asked.

"They both stayed behind at the Navy yard investigating Michael Rivkin. He just assaulted Ziva this morning before we left to the scene." DiNozzo explained since Ziva didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear. Jethro will find answers you are like a daughter to him." Ducky replied examining the body.

* * *

Gibbs grabbed his phone off the director's desk and left the office going down to the Abby's lab to see what McGee has gathered up.

"What do you got McGee?" Gibbs asked him looking at the plasma.

"Michael Rivkin a Mossad Officer assigned to the Kidno unit of Israeli agency and who Ziva David's intent. He has close ties with Eli David the director of Mossad. Director Vance and David paired them up when they went undercover in Morocco to catch the mole within NCIS and to stop the corrupt naval officers from selling the secrets to terrorists. The latest op that Director David has assigned him to do is to seduce, Ziva David and bring her back home within a week." McGee read off from his search.

"Not going to happen. As long as DiNozzo's love for is strong, she won't leave him for someone who is going to hurt her." Gibbs said leaving the lab.

"Remind me not hurt your feelings. If boss is this terrifying over this I don't want to know what he will do to me next." Tim still watching the path his boss left in.

"Timmy you could never hurt my feelings and Gibbs is just protective of his girls." Abby commented.

* * *

And another hour later, Tony and Ziva arrived back to the office bringing the evidence to Abby's lab. Then they go back up to the squadron room, she see's Rivkin's information on the plasma. Gibbs and McGee turns around looks at the two that looked concerned.

"Let's go to lunch and it's on me." Gibbs got up heading for the elevator the three ducklings after the daddy duck.

They get off the elevator and walking out of the lobby and down the street to a restaurant. As they walked Ziva and Tony holding hands while Gibbs walking in front of him and McGee behind them like they are special packaged in an operation. Entering the restaurant they sit down at a round table. Tony and Ziva sat down next to each other, Gibbs sat next to Ziva and Tim sat in the last spot.

"Gibbs what's wrong?" Ziva asked waiting for their lunch.

"McGee found the real reason Rivkin is here and Vance didn't know either." Gibbs said looking his work family.

"And the reason is?" Ziva got curious…

"He's here to seduce you and take you back to Israel within a week." Tim explained.

"Over my dead body." Tony retorted.

"I plan on it and once you're out of my way, I can take her home and do what I want with her." Michael said to DiNozzo walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

_**(( Please review, this is like the longest chapter out of them so far im at 1,317 words. :) ))**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**((A/N: Here we go since I've gotten great success from the last chapter i decided to post another one today. Btw it's another long chapter, i hope** **you all won't mind. :)**** Again i do not own the characters. Enjoy))**_

* * *

After they had their lunch they all had smiles back on their faces. Gibbs reassured them that no one is going to hurt them or take them somewhere. So they walked back to the office to finish the case, across the squadron room Abby runs and crashes into Ziva with a big hug.

"ZIVA! Your okay. After Tim told me what happened and Gibbs with a look-alike father face wanting to shoot someone who hurt his little girl." Abby rambled on hugging her.

"Abby I'm fine, Tony and Gibbs won't let anything happen to me. Okay?" Ziva reassured her.

"Okay." She gave one last squeeze and left to her lab.

* * *

They finished the case and started work on their next investigation that hasn't been cleared by the director but Gibbs will do it to protect his family. His team is his family. Ziva goes out to dinner with Rivkin as Tony sits the van watching the video feeds squeezing a stress ball.

"Cool it DiNozzo. She'll be fine." Gibbs calmly said.

"Sorry boss, it's just I love her and I know he's going to hurt her. I have a gut feeling." Tony said trying to relax.

* * *

In the restaurant waiting for their food to arrive.

"Is it true that you're here to seduce me and kidnap me back to Israel?" She asked looking up at him.

"Your father thinks it's more appropriate for you to be back home and be my wife." He said.

"I am home and I love someone already. When I left I wanted to leave you and Mossad behind. I belong here with NCIS." She said quickly as their food came.

"These Americans has made you soft. You're a born and raised assassin. I will make you stronger and our children will be stronger than the life you insist on having here." He said taking bites of his food.

They finished dinner and left the restaurant, Rivkin insisted to take her home. Ziva can feel that her legs are going numb and head is cloudy so she allowed him to take her home forgetting why he's here. Gibbs, McGee and Tony watch the movements from their van, after the car a block away. Since they have no eyes or ears inside her apartment so, they are left with the stake out option. Rivkin takes her inside he came out the earlier than he was suppose, to watch her routines. Since the cooks at the restaurant did what he asked drugging her, he's going to take advantage of her make her see that her life she is making her weak. He tosses her onto the bed removing her gun from her side, taking out her handcuffs out of her backpack handcuffed a hand to her bed. He strips her bare and himself forces himself onto her. Hours have passed since he has released into her over and over tearing her up in the inside. Rivkin passed out after taking advantage Ziva drugged. She wakes from her drugged state looks around noticed she is nude and a handcuffed to the bed. She reaches over with her opposite hand reaching for her phone to text Tony. She texts him her distressed signal, she texted _Bishop's Wife_. Ziva deleted the text and closed her phone silently putting it down and trying to stay calm till her savior comes to rescue her. Tony hasn't slept since yesterday been worried over Ziva, his goes off seen the text is from her.

* * *

"Boss, she sent me our distressed signal. It's a movie from the late 1940's with Cary Grant and Loretta Young." He said.

"DiNozzo, do you want help Ziva or going on your movie rant?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry boss and of course I want to help Ziva." He stated.

"Then stop yapping and let's go." Gibbs said head slapping DiNozzo on his way out of the van.

* * *

Ziva pretends to go back to sleep waits almost an hour before turning over seen that Michael has gotten up and talking to her father on the phone. Scratch that out more like yelling on the phone because he must have gotten greedy and broken protocol. A minute later Gibbs, Tony and Tim busted through her door pointing their guns at him.

"Where is she?!" Gibbs yelled.

"Ziva, will not be waking up anytime soon." Michael said with confidence waving bottle of meds in front of them.

"Oh really, she sent me a distressed signal text an hour ago." Tony said showing his phone.

Rivkin looked behind him at Ziva then back at the agents.

"Tony go to her and McGee cuff him." Gibbs ordered.

"You can't do this; I'm not U.S. Marine or Sailor." He argued resisting the arrest.

"Actually you assaulted and raped an NCIS agent on U.S. soil. So I can and I will." Gibbs said helping McGee.

"ZIVA!" He shouted putting his gun away grabbing the key to her cuffs.

"TONY!" She yelled back.

"Oh Zi, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you please forgive me." He begged pulling her into his arms covering her up.

"DiNozzo, take her to the safe house and meet me there while I lock him up on base." Gibbs said shoving Rivkin out of her apartment at least whats left of hers with McGee.

Tony nodded gathered some of her clothes into her NCIS backpack. He takes the button up shirt off his back putting it on her. Giving her a new pair of pants to wear and he helps her to put on her shoes. Picking up her bag, they about the leave and almost forgot her gun on her end table beside her bed. She grabs a jacket on the way out and her car keys. He takes her car keys from her helping her into the mini and pulls off from the curb.

* * *

_**(( Please Review, I'll really appreciate it. :) ))**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**((A/N: Hello everyone! looks like ive been getting good views for the last two chapters. Those were deep. Chapter 10 I'm working is deep too. It's in a working process. So enjoy this and I'll post Ch.10 either today or tomorrow before I go to work. Enjoy also I do not own the characters. ))**_

* * *

Tony drives to Gibbs' home looking straight ahead left hand on the wheel as his right is holding her hand. Ziva violently shakes trying to hold her ground holding agasint his hand.

"Tony…." She whispered.

"Shh… Zi, were almost there." He whispered pulling her hand toward his lips.

He pulls up in front of their boss' house cutting the engine getting out grabbing her stuff wrapping an arm around her waist guiding her into the house. He opens the door setting the stuff on the floor then he sits down pulling Ziva with him. She follows and curls up on his lap.

"Shh…Zi, its okay he's being locked up now." He said rubbing her head and back looking down at her.

"He'll get out eventually…especially when my father finds out. " She said rubbing her face into his chest not wanting to let go.

They sit there in silence waiting for their boss to arrive.

* * *

Arriving at the navy yard jail Gibbs and McGee shoves Rivkin in the little cell.

"Get comfy we'll be back to get you in a few days." Gibbs said walking away with McGee.

Tim leaves the navy yard to his home. Gibbs get in his car driving home meeting up with DiNozzo and David. He opens his door placing his backpack besides his agents. He too sits on the couch on the other side letting out a deep breath. Ziva noticed that he has entered the home, she gets up and crawls over to Gibbs wanting comfort like a father would give his daughter.

"Shh…Ziver. You both can stay in the bedroom upstairs I prefer the couch." He said quietly rubbing her back.

"Thanks boss for everything." Tony looked over.

"Yeah well we'll be talking to Director David tomorrow." Gibbs responded looking at Ziva that fell asleep in his lap and he leans down kisses her forehead.

* * *

"Okay." DiNozzo spat getting up and to pick up Ziva from their boss carrying her up to the bedroom.

The next morning Gibbs pulled out three bowls, a box of cereal and milk. He pours himself some cereal and eats silently waiting for his favorite agents to come downstairs. At the same time Tony wakes Ziva to get up. They have things to do today and knowing their boss is waiting for them downstairs now. They get up, make the bed and changes going downstairs meeting their boss in the kitchen. Tony pours out cereal in Ziva's and his bowl, and then he does the same with the milk.

"I feel like a kid again eating cereal with my father." DiNozzo said breaking the silence.

"Because I am like your father and you're still a kid, DiNozzo." Gibbs commented and Ziva busted out laughing.

"There's my sweet cheeks laughing and smiling again." Tony said leaning over giving her a kiss.

Gibbs' phone rung he picks it up talks for a bit and closes it.

"Okay grab your gear. Daddy David is online in MTAC." He said about to wash the bowls but Ziva pulled them away from him.

* * *

Once they were ready they left to the office. McGee and Vance were already in MTAC waiting. The ride up the elevator was quite Ziva leaning on Tony. Gibbs looked behind him and smiled shaking his head. The doors open they got off the elevator walking upstairs to MTAC, Gibbs gets his eye scanned and the doors open letting them inside. They stand around waiting for either Ziva or Eli to start talking.

"Ziva! My daughter how are you? How are you and Michael doing?" Eli asked.

"I better, now that I know that people here care when I'm in trouble. There is no Michael and I; I don't even know why you sent him here. I'm happy here. "Ziva said not looking at the screen in front of her.

"Where is Michael Rivkin, by the way?" Eli asked.

"Rivkin is in a holding cell on base here for assaulting and raping my best agent." Gibbs stood up explaining.

"What do you mean?" Eli played dumb asking.

"He drugged and raped me, father. Don't give me that _'what do you mean' _questioning. You know what he was supposed to do here. I'm already in love and you send him here to ruin it." Ziva yelled throwing hand motions up in the air.

"You will not speak to me like that. You, your director, your boss and Michael will be flying to Tel Aviv, Israel for your actions tomorrow." Eli ordered.

"You are not having her back you had your chance. You have no choice of taking her from us and especially from me!" Tony shot up from his seat shouting at Eli David.

"And who might you be?" Eli asked.

"I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo for NCIS and Ziva's lover." Tony stated.

"That boy goes too and I'll see how very special he is then." Eli added and cut the transmission.

* * *

_**(( I'm having fun writing this fanfic, so please review i do appreciate them. :) ))**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**((A/N: here we go a new chapter, i hope you all like this one. This one was tough to right. Again i don't own the characters. ))**_

* * *

The next morning Ziva, Tony, Director Vance, Gibbs and Michael Rivkin board a C-5 plane. Rivkin was still in cuffs sitting between Vance and Gibbs as Tony and Ziva sits across from them holding hands not looking up just stuck in their little world together. Rivkin stares at the couple across from and disgusted by Ziva's decision getting involved with the Americans. He felt he was the right man for her and he believes he still is.

_15 hours later….._

They landed in Tel Aviv, Israel… Vance and Gibbs escort Rivkin off the plane, Ziva and Tony follow suit. They chit chatted a bit before getting in Director David's car and heading back to Mossad office. No one said a word during the ride to the office. Once the vehicle has stopped everyone got out and followed Eli. Rivkin jerked a bit not wanting Vance and Gibbs escorting him anywhere else. Once in the office everyone sits around the table Michael demanding the American cuffs to be removed from his wrists. Eli stood in front of his desk leaning on it a bit looking at Vance.

"Could you please remove those cuffs from him?" Eli asked.

"Sure thing, Gibbs." Vance said Gibbs got up and removed then sat back down putting his cuffs away.

"Michael you were suppose to charm her not take it the extreme." Eli said.

"I didn't have a choice her heart was already wrapped around the American over there." Michael stated pointing at Tony.

"You are that very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Eli added.

"That's my name and don't wear it out." Tony replied as a smart ass but Ziva back-handed his stomach.

"Ziva, my dear why?" Eli asked looking at her.

"In the short time since I have been with NCIS. I've learned to love and have fun. That is something I was never allowed to do growing up." Ziva said.

"So you're using DiNozzo here to fill that empty void then there is no real relationship going on?" Eli asked.

"No and no, we do have a real relationship and I love every moment of it." Ziva added.

"That's too bad my dear, I will not allow it." Eli announced pulling the gun from his desk pointing it at Rivkin shooting him square in the forehead.

Everyone was extremely shocked that Eli took drastic measures to kills Michael Rivkin in front of them in cold blood.

"You Americans are to leave Ziva stays behind to fill Rivkin's duties." Eli ordered.

"NO! I'm not leaving without her!" Tony shouted.

"I thought you would say that." Eli smirked moving his arm pointing the gun at Tony.

Ziva's eyes went wide jumped in front of Tony throwing her hands out trying to stop her father from shooting someone she loves. Gibbs quickly drew his gun from his side pointing it at Eli.

"Eli, put the gun down. No one else needs to get hurt in this room. Shooting my agent will hurt your daughter as well." Vance tried to calm his friend.

"I will once he agrees to leave her behind for her duties here in Israel." Eli directed.

Ziva turns around looking up at Tony leaning her head against his chest.

"Tony please, just let go. You know I love you and only you. You must go back to Quantico with Director Vance and Gibbs." Ziva begged not wanting him to get hurt.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her gently.

Eli lowered his arm putting the gun back on his desk, Gibbs simultaneously puts his gun back in its holster. Vance rises shakes Eli's hand thanking for not shooting his agents. Gibbs just glares at the man who is supposed to be Ziva's father. Gibbs being a substitute father to her, would not force her stay away from someone she loves. They get escorted back to the C-5 for the trip back to Quantico, well almost they. Ziva said her goodbyes to Vance, Gibbs and Tony. Mainly to Tony and Gibbs, she is closer to them than the Director of NCIS.

"Stay in touch Ziver, stay strong too. Email or call me if you want to talk because your father won't. I'll still be you father back in the states when you need me. You and Abby are my girls, I don't want to let you go but we are being forced to." Gibbs whispered in her ear as they hugged.

"Thank you Gibbs, that means a lot to me." She said brushing tears off her face looking at her father like figure at NCIS.

Eli David stood there watching the interactions of Agent Gibbs and his daughter. He looks over at Tony who is furious that he has to leave. Eli just smirked.

"Hey sweet cheeks, I love you I need you to stay strong for me. I'll be strong as I can." He said with a cracked voice, they hugged and kissed for a while.

"I love you too Tony and I will try for our sakes." She said with tears pouring down her face, she has never dropped a tear since Tali's passing.

The pilot on the plane announced that it's time for take off. Tony and Ziva parted saying their goodbyes to each other again. Gibbs nodded to her, it's a motion she learned from him while in the field. Gibbs puts a hand on Tony's back directing him to board the C-5. Once the plane took off, Ziva got into the car with her father and didn't say word to him.

* * *

_**((This was tough to write cause near the end i had tears coming out my eyes as well, lol just saying. Please review, again i would very much appreciate it like always. :) ))**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**((A/N: Hello again this is just filler so it's kinda short. I just wanted to throw this one out fast; I promise the next one will be long. Tho i been trying to post this all day... but i kept getting my connection time-out it was really annoying. Thank you for support in reviews. Again I do not own the characters. So enjoy.))**_

* * *

_3 months later…._

Tony has stayed at Ziva's place even driving her mini to work and back. He goes to his own home when he's angry or breaking down. Tony gets the navy yard goes up to the squadron room. He walks past Ziva's desk dawns how much he misses her. Tony sits down at his desk glancing over to the right of a picture of her in her bikini when they were in L.A. with the late director. He sighs and gets to work. Gibbs arrives to the squadron room shouts what he always says when there is a dead marine or sailor.

"No." Tony stood up defying orders.

"No?" Gibbs questioned him.

"I said no. It's been 3 months already since Ziva departed from us. I haven't talked to her in 2 months it's like she is not allowed to communicate with us anymore. I'm sure she hasn't talked you in a while too." DiNozzo stated.

"No the last time we spoke she was going on a mission replacing Rivkin's spot in the Kidon Unit." Gibbs added.

"She didn't tell me that…" Tony mumbled.

"McGee, go build a case with Abby while, DiNozzo and I will be back from talking to Vance." Gibbs said grabbing the stack of folders giving half to Tony.

"What are these?" Tony asked.

"These are files of female candidates to fill Ziver's position." Gibbs said leading the way to the directors office.

"No one is filling the spot but her." Tony added.

"Exactly," Gibbs replied barging in to Leon's office.

* * *

"Gibbs. DiNozzo. How can I help you both?" Vance asked.

Both Gibbs and Tony slammed the files back on his desk glaring at him.

"We are not replacing Ziva." Gibbs announced.

"We are going to find her." Tony added.

"How are you going to find her when she hasn't called since she stayed behind?" Leon said.

"She involuntary stayed behind." Tony noted.

"Ziver has called me. She has taken Rivkin's place in the Kidon unit. We're starting there; I already have McGee and Abby building a case. Don't try to stop us and don't mention this to Eli. He doesn't deserve to be her father. No father will throw his own daughter to the wolves." Gibbs argued leaving with DiNozzo trailing behind.

* * *

_**((Please review I greatly appreciate it. I'm sorry this is short but like I said it's just a filler. It's like the episode but with my twist how they managed it. I hope you all enjoyed it.))**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**((A/N: Alright here it is. It's kind of long but it works because it's a new chapter lol. i hope you all enjoy it cause i did. Again i do not own the characters. ))**_

* * *

_A week later…_

The case profile is completed, Tony and Gibbs tried to sell the case to the Director Vance but it was a no go for a gut feeling. Tony still tries to get Vance to sell the op to send in a team already deployed in the region. Vance still declines the case; DiNozzo gets frustrated and tosses the remote stepping out of the office trying to calm down. Gibbs follows his agent out and convinces him an idea of putting eyes on the target, getting that idea to Leon. Tony volunteers himself and McGee.

* * *

Once on the ground they've watched movements from a distance who's going in and out of the camp. Tony and McGee have talked about Ziva how much they missed her in the squadron room and hoping that she hasn't died on board of the ship. Tony slapped the back of Tim's head glaring at him.

"She's not dead." Tony mumbled.

"I didn't mean it that way Tony…" Tim trailed off.

They've seen movement of guards moving a female with a bag over head from one building to another. McGee snaps photos quickly than hooks it up to the laptop uploading the photos to it emailing them to Abby.

"Boss, we found her, McGeek is sending the photos to Abby as we speak." DiNozzo stated on the phone.

"Good job, DiNozzo let me run this through Vance and I'll be on my way." Gibbs said grabbing the photos from Abby's lab and puts them on Leon's desk and leaves.

* * *

Gibbs arrives at base camp with re-enforcements to help out on the operation. Tony, McGee and Gibbs go over the run down how the op is going to work out with the re-enforcements. Gibbs mentioned this op is critical that no one goes in till he says the orders. Tony and McGee are going to get themselves captured on purpose, Gibbs on a mountain top waiting for him take the kill shot and the enforcement on standby.

Tony and McGee get captured, beaten up and tied up in a cell. Tony wakes up, Saleem Ulman drugs and interrogates him why he came here and targets him. Tony stalls him telling everyone about this team including him. Next, minute Saleem leaves then comes back a minute later shoving someone into the room forcing them into a chair in front of Tony. The bag gets pulled off the person's head revealing Ziva. Saleem demand answers and the other one dies then he leaves the room again. And they start arguing.

"Out of everyone in the world that could have found me, itt had to be you. Tony why are you here?" She said tiredly, starving and hurting.

"I love you and I couldn't live without you. Every day I walked pass your desk and every day we go out on scenes…it wasn't the same. Director Vance gave Gibbs a stack of files of women to fill your spot. We couldn't do that and you're not replaceable, Sweet cheeks." DiNozzo explained.

"So you're here to die with me?" Ziva asked.

"No, I have a plan." He said.

"How do you have plane when you tied to that chair?" Ziva asked again.

"Boss has it under control and just waiting for the moment." McGee said looking up at the ceiling.

Saleem returns frantic looking out the window then looking at them, trying to get more answers from them.

"Just so you know Saleem you have thirty seconds left to live." DiNozzo said.

"How are you going to do that when your bounded to that chair?" Saleem asked laughing.

"I never said I was going to do it. Did you forget my boss is sniper?" DiNozzo added smirking and Saleem looked confused.

The next minute out of nowhere a full metal jacket rifle round soars through the glass window landed smack dab in the middle of Saleem's forehead. McGee gets up grabs the knife untying Tony handing it to him to untie Ziva and McGee. Ziva wraps her arms around Tony telling him that she loves him. McGee grabs the gun leading the way ready to shoot his way out as the couple follows behind. Going towards the entrance Gibbs meets up with them. Gibbs smiled at her lowering his rifle walking towards Ziver and goes to hug her.

"I've missed you. We've all missed you. Let's go home." He said.

* * *

They get checked out at base camp then heads to the airstrip boarding a C-5 going home.

Once back in Quantico stepping off the elevator into the squadron room everyone starts clapping. Ziva and Tony were holding hands standing close to each other to support one another. They get washed up putting on new pairs of clothes they've kept in their desks drawers. Gibbs has taken McGee, Ziver, DiNozzo and Abby out to dinner.

Mean while In Director Vance's office, Eli David has called him to ask the whereabouts of his daughter.

"Special Agents DiNozzo, McGee and Gibbs have rescued her from a camp in Somalia, Horn of Africa. We have gathered intelligence that you sent your own daughter in a suicide mission. That is something we did not expect to find. Mossad is getting sloppy or Ziva David wanted to bread crumbs for help." Leon said.

"That must have been a misunderstanding." Eli tried to cover up his reasons.

"What is there to understand? You turned Ari to be mole, Ziva a killer, and Talia spoiled but killed in bombing. You sent Ziva to kill your son, Ari. Eli we are great friends but something's you do is a bad intention everyone else including your allies. This conversation is done for now." Leon said ending the call and staring in the distance.

* * *

_**(( I hope you all enjoyed. Once again reviews please, i dearly appreciate it.))**_


	13. Chapter 13

**((A/N: Here i go again. Though i did start off strong in this story now my thoughts are slowing down there is still many inner reactions i want lace in the story. I hope i can do it lol. So please be patient it's not going to end anytime soon as far as i know of. I'll post when its going to be the last. So I hope you all like this one. there is a little ._LIME CONTENT...WARNING _just for a heads up. As always I do not own the characters. :) ))**

* * *

An hour later they've finished dinner everyone was laughing and smiling again. Most of all they are glad to have their Special Agent Ziva David back. Tony getting nervous contemplating what he's going to do. He pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket getting out of his seat going down in one knee in front of her holding one of her hands.

"Ziva David, my one and only true love. You are my everything I love you… I was going to do this before in Israel to piss off your father, but I didn't have the guts to do it and Gibbs said not to anyways. For so long you've been away from me I think about you every day. Since your back there is no way I'm letting you go this time. Will you marry me?" He asked waiting for answer.

Ziva was more shocked she hasn't been back in the states for twenty-four hours and he's already proposing to her. She looked behind her McGee and Abby are recording and taking pictures of the proposal. Gibbs smiled and nodded to her.

"You are supposed to say '_yes_' you're making him wait too long." Gibbs said leaning up whispering into her ear.

"Yes, very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I will marry you." Ziva said looking at him.

Tony was really relieved, he wasn't sure if it was too soon or not. He removed the ring from the box and slides it onto her finger getting up pulling her to him and kisses her. In the background everyone claps hearing camera snaps going off. They pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks boss." DiNozzo said.

"You knew Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Yes for a long time before you two started dated." Gibbs said.

* * *

_3 months later…_

Tony and Ziva got married. Gibbs walked her down the aisle, McGee was his best man and Abby was Ziva's maid of honor. Ziva has changed her name on her licenses, credit cards to her NCIS credentials to Ziva David-DiNozzo. Having two DiNozzo's in the squadron room may get confusing since Gibbs mainly calls Tony, DiNozzo. Director Vance gave them three weeks of vacation for their honeymoon in Barbados. They are staying at a Palm Island Resort on a private island no one to interfere with their time. Two out the three weeks they spent in their room having sex non-stop. The third week they went to the beach laying out in the sun to surfing to snorkeling to kayaking and to hiking. They spent their honeymoon in fun and do not really want to go back to work but they do miss it too. They've missed their boss, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer. They sit on the plane back home; Tony will be selling his apartment since Ziva's place was bigger than his most of his stuff will be placed in a storage unit. Gibbs picked them up at the airport and took them out to dinner asking how their honeymoon was. Tony showed him the pictures of the place they stayed they also thanked him for paying the expenses for them.

"I didn't really pay much though I did offer. Senior paid most of it. He couldn't attend felt ashamed from the pass; he said '_it was something he could do for his proud son._' You should give him a call and thank him." Gibbs stated.

"Thanks boss I will."Tony said.

They stood up and left. Gibbs watches them leave for home.

* * *

*****LIME CONTENT*****

Once Ziva and Tony arrived at their home locking the door went straight to the bedroom making out to each other. The next moment Tony was pounding into her as hard and deep as he could go. Ziva was screaming at the top of her lungs clenching around him and finally released her cum simultaneously so does him. They do that for hours know their boss gave them an extra three days off to sort out other thing as new marred couple. They lay their looking into each other's eyes for a while then kissing each other before falling asleep.

*****LIME ENDED*****

* * *

**((I hope you all enjoy this one, as always please post a review I do like reading them. especially the positive remarks. :) ))**


	14. Chapter 14

**((A/N: I apologize that the last chapter kinda sucked I hope this one will make of for it. It's the longest chapter yet out of the story. Again I do not own the characters. I hope you enjoy this one.))**

* * *

In the morning Ziva and Tony goes out to rent a U-Haul truck. They went to Tony's apartment, Ziva has seen the apartment has been trashed. They moved most of Tony's furniture to storage unit. Making the last trip to the storage unit putting down the last box and Ziva watches his movements.

"When was the last you cleaned your apartment?" Ziva asked.

"When you were left in Israel I would stay at your place instead of mine. I would go to mine to thrash the place because I wasn't strong enough to protect you from Eli." He said.

"Awe Tony you're the strongest person I know." She said leaning against him.

* * *

_The next day…_

They went to work and were called into the conference room. Once in the room Vance looks at them waiting on McGee and Gibbs to arrive as well. The next five minutes the two come in with coffee and donuts. They just talked for a bit till they were finished with their breakfast then Vance went to his desk grabbing files off his desk handing the each member a folder.

"Eli David will be in town soon, I was just notified today and we are the protection detail including his own. He's here for a conference meeting tomorrow, where a lot of press reporters will be attending, Agent Fornell's team is on stand-by when needed." Director Vance announced.

"Does he know about our marriage?" Ziva asked.

"I'm sure he does and he said he's going to be happy to see you. Just stay close to Tony then. Gibbs will be there too. McGee will go over the securities and electronics with Abby." Vance said.

"Ziver, I will not let your father hurt you again. Tony and I will make sure of that." Jethro looked at her.

"Thank you." She said getting up leaving the room.

"Go, DiNozzo." Jethro said.

Tony got up and chased after his wife who is walking toward the ladies restroom. He enters the restroom sees his wife sitting on the floor with her back against the wall crying. He locks the restroom door so no one will interrupt them. Tony sits beside her wraps a arm around her.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"My father wants to see me, he going to find out that we are married and he is going to assign someone else be my intent to ruin you and me." She said in tears.

"Nothing is going to happen to us. You're married to American; you have your citizenship and a federal agent for NCIS so you can't be deported. Gibbs and I will fight for you harder than before." Tony explained.

"Sorry, I guess I just of reacted." She said wiping off her tears.

"Hey rule number six, it's a sign of weakness." He said interlacing with her hand.

"I know, you are my weakness and strongest point." She said smiling up at him.

"Hey lets go back, boss and McGeek is probably waiting for us." He said getting up and pulling her up too.

She gets up with his help still holding his hand as he unlocks the door and walks out. They walk into the squadron room they noticed their boss looks over at them, looking if their 'okay'. Tony just nods at him as they went to their respected desks. Gibbs phone goes off everyone looks at him grabbing their gear because they know if there is dead marine or petty officer they'll going to grab them anyways. Gibbs shuts his phone getting up walking towards the elevator and his little ducklings followed him.

"Love birds with me and McGee with Abby. Daddy David is here in the lobby." Gibbs said pressing the down button after his two agents step aboard the elevator.

Elevator doors open revealing Director Vance and Eli David is talking among themselves in the lobby waiting for Gibbs and the DiNozzo's. They get off the elevator walking towards them.

"Ziva. My daughter." Eli goes to hug her.

"Eli." She said flinching from his hug.

"Leon said you are joining us for lunch and I don't recall Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo coming along." He said pulling away.

"That's the first I heard of and I guess I can't be going either." She pulled away standing back with Tony.

"Why is that my dear?" He asked.

"Your daughter married Agent DiNozzo a month ago. She is now Ziva David-DiNozzo." Gibbs stated.

"I guess he can come too." Eli said.

"I'm going too, I'm her father. Last I check she didn't anything to do with you but, you did. I was the one that walked her down the aisle and paid for their honeymoon." Gibbs said standing in front of the DiNozzos.

"Stand down Agent Gibbs, we are on U.S. soil so no one will be shooting anyone like back in Israel." Vance said.

"You shouldn't be worried about us Leon, it's he you should be worried about shooting your agents." Gibbs said walking pass them with DiNozzos trailing behind.

* * *

Vance and Eli follows them they went to eat lunch in Georgetown. Eli guards were surrounding the building. They eat lunch Ziva and Tony didn't really say much just short answer when asked a questions.

"Ziva, I'm sorry. But I knew you were getting married to this pathetic American. I hired Ray Cruz, from the C.I.A, to investigate you; he's one of the other contacts I know who is also a potential husband for you." Eli explained.

"Don't you see that I am happy!? Can you please accept that? I am not leaving Tony again I love him. My team are the ones who saved me from the torture camp in Somalia. They put themselves in danger for my sake. What did you do to save me there? You were probably sitting on your butt thinking that you were glad that I went on the suicide mission." She yelled across the table then looked away.

"You are here for a conference we are your protection detail prior to our Director. You are not here to insult me or my wife's actions. She's married to me with an American citizenship and a federal agent. You are not taking her from me again." Tony yelled too rubbing Ziva's thigh trying to calm her down.

"Okay the conference is tomorrow, I may be a potential target as well. I thank you all for doing this; I'd rather the FBI to be the detail and NCIS to be stand-by then. So my daughter and son-in-law will not be in the line of fire." Director David asked.

Vance called Agent Fornell that his team will being doing the main detail as NCIS stands on the sidelines.

* * *

_The next day…_

Eli David arrives to his conference in a limo with his detail. Ziva and Tony stands in the audience waiting. A woman walked up behind Tony and tapped his shoulder. He turns around looking who is behind him and Ziva follows his motions and looks too.

"Hi….Wendy…" Tony voice trailed.

"Hi Tony, It's funny to see you here." Wendy said.

"Yeah I'm here with my wife." He said.

"Your wife?" Wendy asked disappointed in her voice.

"Yeah, she is the daughter of Director Eli David. She's a former Mossad Officer but, now she has her citizenship she works with me at NCIS. Ziva, my ex-fiancée, Wendy. Wendy, my wife Ziva." Tony said proudly introducing them.

"Hello, its nice to meet you Ziva." Wendy said being polite.

"So you're the Wendy that broke Tony's heart. I'm glad that you did or I wouldn't have met him. I'm sorry but I love him very much." Ziva commented.

"Yeah I wasn't sure I was ready to love." Wendy said.

"What is there not to love?" Ziva asked.

"A lot of things I didn't like." Wendy said again.

In the background they heard gunshots fired. They both looked at each other drawing their sigs and ran to the scene ditching the conversation with Wendy. They get there Eli was shot in the arm, Ziva yelled at the guard and diver to get him to a safe house for medical help. FBI and NCIS work together to find the shooter.

* * *

**((Okay this one is the better than the last chapter. Please review I dearly appreciate it. :) ))**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! sorry been a long time! I know the new season of NCIS has started, just so you all know ZIVA isn't going anywhere fast. lol I don't own NCIS and its characters, this is my spinoff sorry again this is a filler. Ill promise to update soon.

* * *

NCIS - Chapter 15

Special Agent Gibbs orders McGee to work with FBI to get the evidence together. As he and the two DiNozzo's go with him to check on Eli David in the safe house. They pull up to the safe house where Eli David and their director were escorted to. Getting out of the car they noticed smoke is escaping the window where both directors are supposed to reside in. They rush into the safe house busting the door open guns drawn. They looking around the room noticing everything has been blown to slithering's. Hadar has been killed in the explosion and Leon the director of NCIS has been injured, though Eli David is missing. They called paramedics to get Leon to the emergency room and another call to Ducky to collect Hadar's body then they process the house as Agent Gibbs goes to hospital with Leon.

* * *

Eli is in hiding again somewhere else in the D.C. district. Before he left to his other safe house, he dumped his phone and other electronic accessory in case he wasn't tracked.

* * *

Tony and Ziva DiNozzo, goes back the Navy Yard and gives Abby all the evidence to look into. Ziva sits at her desk thinking about all the places in the D.C. district where her father could be. Tony stares from his desk looking at his wife; he's concern because he knows this would take a toll on her. He knows she doesn't really like her father because of the type of man he is, but he still her father and so she to care anyways. Another hour into Tony's daydreaming he hears a banging sound and looks up. His wife is pounding all her frustration into the computer. He gets up, walking around his desk to hers. Tony grabs her wrists pulling them to him so she'll look at him. She stares and signs at him.

"Ziva, we'll find him." Tony said.

"I know, I just don't even know why he's here for a conference. Hadar is dead and Director Vance is in the hospital. Knowing the damage in the safe house, Vance will be in critical condition. "Ziva went on about holding Tony's hand.

"Shh, McGoo should be back any minute to find anything going on." Tony replied pulling Ziva's head down so he could kiss her forehead to reassure her.

McGee strolls right in to the squad room and gets typing onto his computer. An hour later of searching and cross referencing he gets a _'Ding Ding'_ sound.

"I found Eli David!" McGee announced.

"WHERE!?" Both Tony and Ziva hollered out at him.

"He's at a theater in Georgetown. An elderly lady seen a man walk into the theater and looked over his shoulder at 2300 hours." McGee stated.

"Let's go Ziva." Tony said grabbing his gear heading out, Ziva trailing behind him.

"McGee! Updates! When you get any!" Ziva shouted before the elevator doors closed.

They drove down into the theater and looked around the theater; no one else was not in there. Ziva gets frustrated and holsters her SIG.

"ABA! Where are you!?" Ziva yelled.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" Tony asked looking around.

"ABA!" Ziva yelled again.

"Quiet down. I don't want other people to know I'm here." Eli said walking out of the hidden room.

"Your coming with us, it's not safe here." Ziva said.

"I'm not safe anywhere." Eli said.

"Well no one knows my safe house, when I was first directed here but you." Ziva replied.

"Then we go there." Eli said.

Tony and Ziva leave with Eli, looking around for cover to their car to Ziva's safe house. Another hour later they arrive at the safe house.

"Ziva, why is place in the middle of nowhere?" Tony asked.

"This is the same safe house I was assigned when I was here to kill my brother, Ari." Ziva replied getting into the house.

"Well it's still well furnished." Tony said looking around.

"That's the David, fortune boy." Eli replied.

"Aba, there is a gun in every room. Don't leave the house. We are going to get some rest upstairs and I have to inform McGee where we are on a secure line." Ziva said leaning against Tony.

"Alright, Dear, no funny business." Eli said sitting down the couch.

Ziva rolls her eyes at her father then heads upstairs meeting Tony in the bedroom. She sits down and calls McGee on a stat phone. She lets him know where they are and keep an eye on the area while they rest. Tony puts his gun on the end table by the bed, sits behind his wife rubbing her arm and kisses her neck while she's on the phone with McGoo.

"Thank you McGee." Ziva said and hung up, pulling her gun off her waist setting it under her pillow.

Tony wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into him. They snuggle and rest that felt like hours they haven't gotten since they came back to duty.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Another filler, but a good one i think. I hope you all like. I just finished watching the latest NCIS episode like (10) times today. I don't own NCIS and its characters, this is my spinoff sorry again this is a filler. I'll promise to update soon.

* * *

Eli sits around in the safe house reading a book since his daughter and son-in-law left to go upstairs to rest. He sighs shaking his head wondering how his daughter could love someone who is a joke or class clown. Another hour later he puts his book down a rubs his temples and gets up to stretch. He quietly goes up stairs, slowly opens the door to the room his daughter is sleeping in. Eli peeks through the small crack just staring how peaceful his daughter is sleeping with her husband. Tony's arm still wrapped around her waist he too looks contentedly peaceful like nothing in the world his love for; his daughter. For years he's been trying to set her up with husband that is his liking and knows well through Mossad Headquarters. He just stands there peering through the crack watching his daughter for another hour, before getting up to go back downstairs to make something to eat for himself and his little makeshift family.

Ziva turns over in Tony's arms snuggling her face into his chest. Tony rolls over on his back, right arm placed under his head as his other arm is still wrapped around his wife's waist. Ziva wines in her sleep scoots on over so her upper body is resting on his chest and her face into the crook of his neck. A few more minutes Tony stirs from his rest looking down at Ziva smiling at her.

"I love you, Sweet cheeks." He whispered.

"I know and I love you too." She replied looking up at him smiling too.

"We should get up and babysit your father." He said stretching the bed.

"I suppose." She gets up smells food being cooked from downstairs then her stomach starts to turn and rushes in the bathroom hanging over the toilet.

Tony follows her pulling her hair back and rubbing her back.

"We should go back into the city and get you checked out. I think you may be pregnant…" Tony trailed.

"I did miss my cycle this month." She replied back resting her forehead against her arm that's on the rim of the toilet.

"You okay to go downstairs to see what your father is cooking?" Tony asked.

"I think so." Ziva said getting up and holding his hand as they go downstairs to the kitchen.

"What are you making Aba?" Ziva asked.

"Your favorite, the shwarma dish." Eli said placing the pocket sandwiches on the table.

Ziva and Tony sits down looking at the food she misses back home.

"It looks great." Tony said waiting for Eli to sit down with them.

Eli sat down with his daughter and son-in-law. They ate in silence, when they finished Tony picked up the plates and went to go wash them. Eli watches Tony's movements to his daughters, they sync together.

"Ziva how was your rest?" Eli asked.

"It was nice and refreshing. We just got back from our honeymoon and already thrown back into craziness." Ziva replied.

"I was watching you both sleeping earlier, you both did look peaceful." Eli said, smiling at them.

Tony returns to the table, to his father in law and wife and started talking in a civil conversation like a family.

* * *

Agent Fornell has booked and transported the suspect that murdered a Mossad agent and attempted to murder Director's Eli and Vance.

Gibbs visits Leon at the hospital while McGee makes a call to Ziva's stat phone.

* * *

Back at the safe house, the stat phone's ringer goes off.

"I'll get that, you guys play nice." She said going back upstairs to answers the phone.

"Tony. How did you earn Ziva's trust when she was just a liaison officer to NCIS?" Eli asked him.

"The moment she stepped foot into the building a caught into my conversations about _'phone sex', _that moment I know your daughter will be my love of my life. She's very strong and independent. I love that about her. Before she came into my life, I was a playboy with one night stands every day. Now it's just Ziva and only Ziva." Tony explained.

"I will try to get along with you." Eli said getting up and puts his hand out in front of him.

Tony gets up and shakes his hand with smile.

"Thank you, Eli. That means a lot to me and to your daughter. Right, Sweet cheeks?" Tony said.

"Of course, finally the family is growing." She replied standing next to Tony.

"How long you've stood there, dear?" Her father asked.

"The part where Tony said, '_I am his love of his life', _he is also mine and I wouldn't trade him in even though his childish acts can be irritating. I do love him." She said giving Tony a kiss in front of her father smiling.

"So who was on the phone?" Tony asked Zi.

"It was McGee; he said Fornell caught the guy for the two attempted murders and murder. The suspect's transport is in route as we speak." Ziva replied leaning against her husband.

"Oh good we can go home now and make that appointment right?" Tony asked Zi again.

"Yes I already made a appointment after I got off the phone with McGee." She spat out yawning.

"Appointment?" Eli looked both of them, concerned.

"I may be pregnant, Aba." Ziva said looking at his shocked facial expression.

* * *

Please Follow, Favorite and Review. I very much like reviews to know what you all think. Please when reviewing no flaming. I'll appreciate it. Thank you. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! Here we go another story. I promise ill throw some lemons in here soon or later. I don't own NCIS and its characters, this is my spinoff sorry again this is a filler. I'll promise to update soon.

* * *

Tony and Ziva take Eli to the hospital to visit Leon Vance while they see a doctor. They silently wait patiently for their turn. Tony looks over at her grabs her hand and brings it up to his lips.

"Everything will be okay, though I don't think Gibbs will let you be in the field if you are." He said.

"I can't be on desk duty; it gives me nothing to do." Ziva whined.

"Well that's all you're going have to do with a bun in the oven." Tony said.

Ziva sighs and nods leaning against him a few minutes they were called. They are led in to a patient room. One of the nurses kept trying to start a conversation with my husband. Asking if she remembers her from the past when he was going out with her colleague, Jeanne Benoit.

"I do remember you. It was a few years ago. How are you?" He asked rubbing the back of Ziva's hand.

"I've been good; it's not the same here without Jeanne. I'm surprised you have moved on, you and Jeanne were getting serious back then. What happened to you both if you don't mind if I ask?" She said looking at the file.

"I told her the truth about me." Tony retorted.

"Like that your wife's last name is DiNozzo and not DiNardo?" She asked again.

"Yes. I am Anthony DiNozzo. I was working undercover then." He said.

"Undercover? Are you a cop?" She asked once again finishing filling out the paperwork.

"Sort of, My wife and I are Federal Agents for NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigating Services." Tony replied.

"Okay well nice to see you and the doctor will be in soon." She said leaving the room putting the chart outside the door.

"What a green nose." Ziva said looking at him.

"Brown nose. Sweet cheeks." Tony chuckled.

"Whatever, same thing." Ziva kissed him.

The doctor came in instructed her put on a gown so they could start an ultra sound, to see if there is growing human being inside. They said it'll take a long time for the blood test to process. But if it was Abby running the test that'll be done in heartbeat. The doctor scans over her stomach looking at the screen.

"Well there it is and it looks like your month and half into the pregnancy. Congratulations." Doctor Sims said pointing the screen.

"Yep desk duty it is." Tony spat.

"Great… I so look forward to it." Ziva says under her breath.

"Well like your husband said '_desk duty'_ I'm guessing you work in high risk job environment…?" The doctor asked.

"Were Federal Agents." Ziva replied.

"Well there you go. Just come back next month and if any problems just come here immediately." Doctor Sims said leading the couple out.

"We should tell Gibbs and your father." Tony said.

"Well we have to call your father too." Ziva replied.

They leave to go meet upstairs with Eli David to tell him the good news. They enter Director Vance's hospital room. Greeting him and asking how he was doing. They talked for a bit then took their leave.

"So how did the doctors go?" Eli asked them.

"Um… I'm officially a month and half pregnant. But I do not know if I could carry my child to the full term. When I was captured in Somalia I was beaten all over the place so my internals are not as strong before I left to go the mission." Ziva explained looking past her father.

"Ziva, my dear I thought it was for the best. But I really didn't mean to put you through that much pain and I thought what I was doing was for the best. I'm sorry. I hope you can carry my grandchild for the full term. It would have made your mother proud that you're going though this too. I'm sure she would have loved Tony here." Eli said hugging her daughter.

"Its fine, it's in the past and my very special agent, Anthony DiNozzo rescued me from Somalia. Also I'm glad you both are being civil, I love you both and I just want to have what I want than being force into something else that I'm not going to like." She said with a smile.

"You best be on your way. I hope you tell Agent Gibbs that you need to be put on desk duty." Eli said getting a cab for himself.

"Why are you all content of me being on desk duty?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Because you may lose the child if you're not careful. I would hate to see your face when that happens. Plus he's going to figure it out sooner than later. He seems to know everything that's going on." Eli replied.

"That's our Boss. We should get going and tell them, Sweet cheeks." Tony said grasping her hand to lead her to their vehicle.

"Good-bye Aba. I'll see you soon." She hugged him and kissed his cheeks then returning to Tony's side.

They've arrived back to the Navy Yard, getting off the elevator to the squadron room.

"DiNozzos you're late!" Gibbs said.

"For what?" Tony asked.

"For a dead petty officer, in Norfolk. McGee is already there I've been waiting for you two." Gibbs said walking pass him slapping back of Tony's head.

"Sorry Boss it won't happen again." Tony replied rubbing the back of his head and following his boss with his wife.

While in the car it was silent till Tony cleared this throat to get their boss' attention.

"You have something to say DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked looking in his rearview mirror.

"Well yes, Ziva and I have something to tell you." Tony said.

"Then what is it?" Gibbs spat back.

"Gibbs, I'm pregnant. I won't be able to go into the field very much." Ziva said looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"Congratulations Ziver. You'll be doing interviews till you don't feel comfortable out here than desk duty it is after that." Gibbs ordered.

"So I've been told." Ziva sighed looking at Tony smirking.

"Children are expensive." Gibbs mentioned.

"And bullets are cheap." Ziva stated.

* * *

Please Follow, Favorite and Review. I very much like reviews to know what you all think. Please when reviewing no flaming. I'll appreciate it. Thank you. :)


End file.
